


Gwevin

by HummusandPeeta



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummusandPeeta/pseuds/HummusandPeeta
Summary: A collection of songs representing Gwen and Kevin through the years, from both of their perspectives. (Link to playlist).
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 1





	Gwevin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a playlist I've been working on since high school! I listen to it whenever I'm writing my Gwevin stories so hopefully it can be of inspiration for others! This ship is also my comfort ship so I often listen to these songs and a lot of my all time favorite songs are included. The songs represent both of their POV and different parts of their relationship or even their personality! Enjoy!


End file.
